Discord
"I'm Discord, Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony-------'Discord' Discord Discord is a villain from My Little Pony and perhaps the Mane Cast's most personal foe due to all the shit he put them and Princess Celestia through in the past. Discord is the mischevious spirit of chaos and disharmony who has became one of the greatest dangers for the multiuniverse. He was once a member of Vilgax's alliegance and The Children of Megatron but he betrayed the alien to work on his own plans which included killing Vilgax and setting up the arrests/deaths of many allies. His goal is to cause chaos in the multiuniverse and turn it into a playground for evil. In Summer 2012 He Finds Vilgax and Joining Forces to destroy their Enemys (while unknowing to him Discord isn't loyal and only joins to further his schemes and to do what he likes). He finds out that Twilight has joined forces with a team lead by a certain robot who would go on to be a major enemy of the team. He is the archenemy of The Mane Cast, Princess Celestia and also has became the new archenemy of Bender, Skipper and The B Team atter the results of the Previous story as the only main villain to surive as Vilgax, Porky and Bison were killed. Through Totally Mobian Spies he escaped and masterminded the story by mapulating Iron Queen with a new partner of his named Terrance Lewis to do his scheme. While he was foiled, this doesn't bother him as he knows and now he decides to finish his rebellion from Vilgax's allegiance. Currently he is waiting and explaining his plans to his allies. While some don't think he's a god it musn't be forgotten that he is eons old, has godlike powers and The Elements of Harmony can only seal him away. As he is the spirit of chaos he will always exist as order and chaos coexist and you can't have one without the another. Discord is also very creepy and make people become paranoid of him with his ability to shapeshift. He could be ANY stranger you meet on a daily routine. The Grand Summer Season Trek: Discord starts as the teiraty main antagonist but as the story goes on Discord becomes the real main villain having mapulated many of the events and caused many stuff in Vilgax's plans to go wrong by selling out his allies, killing them or whatever. He fooled his allies and The P Team into thinking he was a loyal and obedient alley Discord schemes with his boss Vilgax and the others for multiuniversal domination. Discord unlike the others seems to think that The P Team is not the only threat, but someone else is this and like any paranoid thinker he's right. Unlike the other villains he doesn't respect his boss as much they do hinting at some dislike for his boss. Discord being anxious looks with The B Team making tests for them, with them passing all of them making Discord believe that The B Team will indeed by worthy of his attention, after that he and Porky don't tell Vilgax about anyone in the Team apart from Finn who they caught and put in Angry Astec. Discord usually acts without his boss's consent which sometimes annoys Vilgax. He corrputs Billy and Mandy to destroy the P Team from the inside. Then Discord reveals more of his schemes, 1st he plans to turn Flame Princess into his own weapon of chaos, 2. Get Revenge on Celestia and lastly Take Twilight Sparkle as his own protege and daughter to further get to Celestia for turning him to stone. Discord's plans fail but he's not conviced likewise. Discord takes interest in Twilight, Bender and Co as all his plans are testing them for their true potential. Discord's schemes have made him promoted to right hand man, and his latest ascheme is him mind raping Sora into an villain to kill his team mates. He manages to kill one, and then he excutes Cooler and King of Sorrow's Betrayal by mapulating them to follow Malefor while recuriting his handpicked choices of Genreal Krell, The Monarch, Dr.Hugo Strange and Bertham Griffin who would butter up to Vilgax, while helping him betray the alien. He goes with the Super Zeroes to get Harmony back, but he's only using it to get what he wants and that would be ridding himself of other pontential pains. He once again gets mad that Vilgax hired Vatti behind his back and before he leaves he warns Vatti that if he goes after Twilight Sparkle, Bender or the B Team he will have him fired, strpied of his powers and/or killed. Discord then tells his partner Obodiah Stane that he has put a bounty on Liberty Belle and Mange to be killed since they have outlived their usefulness to him. He tells Veger and Monarch this and blackmails them not to tell the boss. Next up he challenges Phineas and Isabella to a test of fighting him at a weaker state and they pass. Discord is pleased but he knows they must be ready for his boss and decides to make sure of it. When he learns of Goliad's join Discord is asked to teach it obedienace, Discord annoyed decides to listen but for what he wants as opposed to Vilgax and strips it's immoratlity so it doesn't turn on him. Discord then does another act of evil when he has Libery Belle and Mange absorbed into His Powerpunk Girls and reveals that the Sora with the P Team is a fake, and the real Sora has now become a full fledged and willing villain thanks to his plan with Sora. But then Discord throws back to good with Obodiah Stane as Sora has now outlived his usefulness so he has Obodiah mind control Sora back to normal and sends him back to his friends. Discord then recuits in a new villain and has him work for him in his next part of his plan, however he plans to dispose of him when his purpose is fulfilled, All of Discord's plans on Bender and co were to test them for Vilgax so he could do what he does here. In the end Discord betrays Vilgax and has him killed revealing that he sold out many of their teammates to die, be arrested or reform, he also never was loyal to him and put that up as a facade. He also destoryed his conquered plants as a means to show Vilgax his time was over and Discord made it the last thing he ever saw before he killed him, (what a dick). He reveals that he brainwashed Twilight;s friends to make her friends, fight them. Discord then is defeated by Bender, Skipper and Heloise in a fight. And then the trio alongside Profion and the out of control Mane Cast seal him back in his prison defeating him. He escapes and resume his schemes for chaos and disharmony in the multiuniverse again as he is Discord The Spirit of Chaos, Disharmony and potentially the incarnation of all chaotic evil. As he is the spirit of disharmony and chaos he is immortal and cannot be killed as he is a balance of chaos and order meaning he's a necessary evil. But if he ends Harmony or make's the Elements of Harmony (The very items that keep's the balance in check) usless then he destroys the balance! No Harmony means no Chaos. In short: He pretty ends his own life if he destroy Harmony. During his employment with Vilgax, Discord reveals that while Vilgax's empire was depleting, he was creating his own legaue while robbing Vilgax of his own resources, weapons and money. He also hired Pong Krell, Obodiah Stane, Betrham, Hugo Strange and The Monarch to help him in his plan to kill his boss and seize the throne. When the final battle came though he sold out most of them to Carmelita Fox if they had 2nd thoughts about assisting him in his plans. Now with Discord's escape from his stone prison he's ready to reassume his chaos causing plans. Before he got the group together he attacked and brainwashed Cassandra's sister Sophita to serve him as a weapon against her own sister and her Scorpion Squad. Totally Mobian Spies Discord was the mastermind behind this story although he wasn't seen. He hired Terrance Lewis and Ricardio to infltare Iron Queen's Syndicate and to supply them with everything. He is also reponsible for Hugo Brass's robotization and why Mecha Sally is with Iron Queen as he brought Sally to Terrance who sent him to Iron Queen. He did all this before he was sealed away. But when Eddy faced Ricardio and defeated him at an island, Discord escapes and plans the Dystopia League move. Terrance Lewis refers to him when he encounters Bender and Skipper. He used Iron Queen's syndciate as pawns like he did with Vilgax. And even was going to have the teams set against each other so he can decide on the worthy. He also planned to elminate Lara Su, the girls and Iron Queen with Tarkin's huge laser after this. But Discord's plan was foiled by Pericles senting Heloise to stop her. Discord arrives to many of Iron Queen's living allies and revealed his employment to Ricardio and Terrance Lewis. The Chaotic creature learns of Bender and The B Team defeating the team. He laments on how the 2nd time they have being an inconveince for him. Discord recruits all of her followers minus Count Dooku and tells them it's time to emlinate The remainder of Vilgax's alliegance. He also reveals that he robbed Vilgax of all of his resources so he could use it to bulid the dystopia league and then use them against Vilgax if the alien won. When Vilgax was defeated, he wasn't bothered as he decided to kill Vilgax and destroy the remaining stuff the alien had to hammer the point in that Vilgax's time is over and that his time has begun. He is alligned with The Dystopia League as their leader and founder of the unit. He recruited most of the remaining members of Iron Queen's Syndicate while having Ricardio and Terrance Lewis serving as his double agents. He also has an alliance with Umberlla Corpation as his alley Sergei Vladmir decided to place his orgnazation with Discord. This led to Discord sendng the Nemesis to serve as Iron Queen's servant and using his T.A.L.O.S as a test subject by giving to his former ally Alec Trevalyn. He has ofically began his plans which he starts by schemeing to release Terrance Lewis. Obodiah and him causes a riot through Clarence Boddicker and with Terrance not particapting this gave him a early parole hearing. Discord and Stane also plan to expose the W.H.O.O.P agnecy by getting his brother and his girls to testify against Lewis and then have them arrested afterwards through MOM. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Discord is returning in this story and he is going to be the main villain of the story with new villain Sigma as the secondary villain and a rival of Discord's. He also will duel off with Dib, Lizbeth, Scorpion and many of the other heroes. Allies: Obodiah Stane, The Powerpunk Girls, Sophita, (Under mind control) Bane, Mr.Sykes, The Borg Queen, Boris the Animal, Clarence Boddicker, Colonel Volgin, Commander Whooping Crane, Dark Danny, Dr.Loboto, Evil Jimmy, Terrance Wynn, Grand Moff Tarkin, Grandfather, Hades (Kid Icarus), Hannibal Bean, Hiroshi Sato, Lil Gideon, King Somber, Katz, MOM, Mildew, Omega, Owlman, Penelope Cruz, Peter Stegman, Ricardio, Russ Cargill, Sergei Vladmir, Terrance Lewis, Vandal Savage, Vladmir Makrov, Yakvone, Croco, Nega Chin Enemies: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle, The Mane Cast, Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Heloise, Shining Armor, Jorgen Von Stangle, Django of the Dead, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Frida Suarez, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sundac, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Solid Snake, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Flame Princess, Brick, Butch, Q, Professor Pericles, Falco Lomardi, Ashoka Tano, Profion, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Big Boss, Meta Knight, Luigi, Meowth, Blue, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bartok, Terra, Aleu, Gilbert, Cap Knuckles and the P Team, Vilgax and his allegiance, The Children of Megatron, Amon, Balto, Hunson Abadeer, Pete and his group Future Enemies: Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Starfire, Scorpion, Nina Cortex, Jimmy Neutron, Axel, Dexter, Hans, Noob, Pinky, The Brain, Nibbler, Frost, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Asami Sato, Sigma, The Σ Organzation, Atomtic Betty, Hiccup, Astrid, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Zuko, Katara, Master Chief, Obi Wan, Protoman, Leon, Ada Wong, The Scorpion Squad, Trivia Discord is one of the most evil villains in the multiuniverse He's one of the best masterminds in the Multiuniverse through his subtle mapulations of Cap Knuckles, The P Team and Vilgax's alleigance to do what he wanted. This suceeded all to well, one would question why he didn't mapulate or use Bender and his friends. Discord though justifies it with the fact that he needed The B Team to be at their full potential to defeat Vilgax and his allies so he could make his plan work. He is similiar to The Joker in his actions, sense of humor, their mapulative nature and their sharing of an archenemies. However Discord is more sucessfull than Joker is though, He also has many simlarites to HIM from the Powerpuff girls Twilight, Celestia and all pony kind believe Discord to be in the incarnation of evil Well he is the spirit of causing chaos and disharmony so it has SOME clarity to call him this), and he is the ONLY character who Celestia (A Pure Good character) has personal animosty towards. Because of how much animosty Celestia had towards him, he's the single villain who Celestia actually ordered to be defeat and the person who pisses her off most Despite being the spirit of chaos and disharmony he seems to consider Obodiah Stane a true partner as opposed to an asset. This was why he didn't backstab Stane in the end. Discord dislikes Amon of the Nightosphere Empire as Amon is digusted with Discord's plans and disconcern for people like him and sees Discord as the spirit of annoyance and dickness. Discord also dislikes Hunson Abadeer Amon's employer As funny as Discord is, He is NOT to be taken lightly and possess a extreme threat to the multiuniverse. He is feared by just about All Hero Teams.The Children of the Autobots and The B Team are the only hero teams that don't fear Discord. He is going to make the Elements of Chaos/Disharmony as a way to counter the Elements of Harmony. They\re powered by negative emotions from the ponies as when he captured the Mane Cast (sans Twilight) He experimented on them and made them connected to these evil elements so their dependence on their elements would fail. He was the one who killed Balto by using Cupcakes Fan Fic and then doing the actions himself His greatest fear is the Elements Harmony which is why he always steal them first. But even when they get them back his pride let's him think he's still going to win and he always finds he lost the hard way. He later is going to try to make Elements usless but even if his plans does work in the end he will always be defeated by the Elements and his pride no matter what. 369px-Discord_Profile.png 400px-Discord_chocolate_milk_s02e02.png 479px-Discordisevil.png 541px-Discord_-_No_Flying.jpg 541px-Discord_and_Pinkie_Pie.jpg 587px-Discord_gloating_s02e02.png 587px-Discordwins.png Discord_good_sake_S2_E1-W_0.0000.png Discord_S02E02.png Snapshot 1 (21-05-2012 7-21 PM).png Snapshot 2 (21-05-2012 7-22 PM).png Snapshot 3 (21-05-2012 7-22 PM).png Snapshot 4 (21-05-2012 7-23 PM).png Snapshot 5 (21-05-2012 7-24 PM).png Snapshot 6 (21-05-2012 7-24 PM).png Snapshot 7 (21-05-2012 7-24 PM).png Snapshot 8 (21-05-2012 7-25 PM).png Snapshot 9 (21-05-2012 7-26 PM).png Snapshot 12 (30-06-2012 9-00 AM).png Snapshot 13 (4-26-2012 12-26 PM).png Snapshot 13 (30-06-2012 9-01 AM).png Snapshot 14 (4-26-2012 12-26 PM).png Snapshot 16 (4-26-2012 12-27 PM).png|Discord touches Twilight creepyish Snapshot 17 (4-26-2012 12-27 PM).png Snapshot 19 (4-26-2012 12-28 PM).png Snapshot 19 (30-06-2012 9-04 AM).png Snapshot 20 (4-26-2012 12-28 PM).png Snapshot 20 (30-06-2012 9-04 AM).png Snapshot 21 (30-06-2012 9-05 AM).png|Discord invades Twilight's personal space Snapshot 21 (4-26-2012 12-28 PM).png Snapshot 22 (4-26-2012 12-28 PM).png|Discord disturbingly touchs Twilight Snapshot 23 (30-06-2012 9-06 AM).png Snapshot 23 (4-26-2012 12-28 PM).png Snapshot 24 (4-26-2012 12-29 PM).png Snapshot 25 (30-06-2012 9-07 AM).png Snapshot 26 (30-06-2012 9-07 AM).png Snapshot 27 (30-06-2012 9-07 AM).png 1000px-Discord,_-First_changes_of_Ponyville-_S02E02.png 1000px-Discord_Amusement_S2E2.png 1000px-Discord_laughing_it_up_S02E02.png|Things aren't good when Discord is laughing 1000px-Discord_milk_explodes_S2E2-W_0.0006.png 1000px-Discord_'Oh,_this_again'_S2E02.png Discord_'and_disharmony'_S2E02.png|The Multiuniversal Sprit of Chaos and Disharmony Discord_'did_you'_S2E02.png Discord_eating_popcorn.png|He's got the best seat in the house Discord_'Good_luck,_everypony'_S2E01.png Discord_holding_an_umbrella_S2E1.png|Looks like we're due for a big old storm of CHAOS Discord_'I'm_here_to_deliver_a_message'_S2E01.png Discord_'Listen_closely'_S2E01.png Discord_'magic_of_friendship'_S2E02.png|Oh No He did NOT just mock the magic of friendship Discord_may_freak_S2E2-W_0.0003.png|Intresting Discord_meets_Twilight_again_S2E02.png Discord_picture_that_S2E2_-W_0.0009.png|The Circle of Equestria 1000px-Discord_Puppet_Master.png|He doing what he does best: torturing others, mapulating others and he's enjoying it Discord_'time_to_be_cruel'_S2E01.png|Rage Quit 1000px-Discord_pointing_S2E02.png Twilight_Discord_cloud_cream_s02e02.png Discord_Yes!_S2E2.png|His Reaction to psychologically breaking the ponies 1000px-Main_ponies_Discord_Annoyance2_S2E2.png 1000px-Main_ponies_Discord_Just_Make_it_Quick_S2E2.png 0005t6r3.jpg imagesCAPV82B4.jpg 0dis.jpg 815px-Discord_u_mad_bro-640x360.png Snapshot 1 (10-12-2012 9-06 PM).png|Silly Discord Snapshot 6 (20-10-2012 10-10 AM).png 1000px-Discord_cloud_hammock_s02e01.png 1000px-Discord_Whats_This_S2E2.png 1000px-Pinkie_Pie____ie_Pie!_S02E02.png 1000px-Pinkie_Pie_Pink___S02E02.png Discord_being_sarcastic_S1E2.png Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Villains Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Main Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Reality Warpers Category:Partner Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Immortals Category:Main Characters Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sealed Evil Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Neutral Evil Category:Second in Command Category:Sadists Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Sociopaths Category:Usurpers Category:Rivals Category:Traitors Category:Scary Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:True Villains Category:Meme Characters Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Leaders and Boss Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Likable villains Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Charismatic villain Category:Breakout Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Shape Shifters Category:Abusers Category:Tricksters